


Kinktober: Day 26

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [26]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Gags, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Gags / Dry Humping
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Abel Gideon
Series: Kinktober '19 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Kinktober





	Kinktober: Day 26

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VoidFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidFeathers/gifts).

"I brought something for you." Abel reached into his pocket and produced a gag. "What do you think?"

Frederick's eyes lit up, his gaze flicking between Abel's face and the small black ball in his hand. His mouth had started to water of its own accord and, while he was forbidden from talking at the moment, he had a strong urge to ask for it; to beg Abel to stuff it into his mouth and buckle it in place and leave it there for as long as he liked.

"You can answer."

"I like it."

"Oh, good." From where he was seated on the couch Abel had to bend nearly double to reach Frederick, still obediently on his knees with his hands behind his back. "I hoped you would."

Frederick opened his mouth to lick at the gag that was presented to him. Up close he could see the details; matte black rubber meant to fit between his teeth and hold his jaw open, raw leather straps, also black, and brass hardware— a single golden buckle stitched into the end of the short strap, with a matching loop set into the other. 

Frederick’s breath hitched in his throat as he realized that it was meant to be locked into place, but Abel had yet to produce a lock from somewhere. He tried not to get his hopes up, even as the rubber tugged ever so gently at his lower lip as it was pushed carefully into his waiting mouth. A lock never appeared, but the feeling of soft, warm leather against his cheeks, pulled taut and buckled just below where his skull met his spine, was more than enough to satisfy his wants. He turned his head, letting out a soft whine against Abel's wrist.

Abel patted his good leg, and Frederick obediently stood, carefully situated himself so as not to crush anything delicate, and straddled his thigh. He slowly settled down until his balls met firm resistance, and then just a bit further yet, pressing himself against Abel with a huff of pleasure. Highly conscious of the fact that he could send them both sprawling with one wrong move, Frederick kept both feet firmly on the floor, thighs flexed in an effort to keep his weight centered. 

Abel was in no hurry. He traced the line of one tight muscle with a single fingertip, slowly following the inside of Frederick's thigh all the way to the hem of his tight black briefs, then up the center seam where it was stretched and distorted over an impressive erection.

"You like having that in your mouth."

Frederick nodded. Truth be told, his current situation wasn't solely from the gag, but Abel certainly wasn't _ wrong_. 

"Show me how much you like it, Frederick."

He was usually fully undressed, face up and pinned underneath Abel when they did this, and it took him a moment to get an angle. With his back arched and both knees dropped towards the floor, Frederick could just barely press the base of his shaft against Abel's thigh. He still hadn't been given permission to unclasp his hands from behind his back, nor had Abel deemed it necessary to free him from his underwear, and he knew better than to ask for either. 

Rolling his hips tentatively, Frederick immediately squeezed his eyes shut as soft, worn cotton tightened across his cock, cupping his shaft with just enough pressure to draw a quiet whimper from him. He rocked forward and back again, feeling the wet spot on the front of his briefs grow with the gentle stimulation. 

"I think you can do better than that, can't you, Doctor?"

It was a command disguised as a question. Always eager to please, Frederick repositioned himself with one knee pressed into the back of the couch, forgoing balance for surface contact. He buried his head in Abel's shoulder, took a slow, deep breath, and pressed forward. 

"There you go, that must feel good," Abel murmured. "You're doing so well, Frederick."

"_Mmmf_."

Fingers found their way into the fine, soft hair at the back of his neck, and Frederick shuddered as goosebumps broke out across his shoulders. He was hot, flushed, sweating through his thin undershirt, but the adrenaline and endorphins in his system kept any exhaustion at bay. He moaned, picking up his pace as he continued to thrust into the valley between Abel's thigh and stomach, his cock hard and throbbing with nearly every stroke. 

His stomach was quickly filling with warm weight, growing and throbbing in time with him, and Frederick realized too late that he couldn't ask for permission. He clamped his legs tight around Abel's thigh and squeezed, desperately trying to stave off his orgasm, but his balls had already started to contract and pump the first hot rush of come up his shaft. He whimpered, his briefs suddenly warm and wet and clinging to the head of his cock even as he tried to stop himself; to somehow force the rest back down.

"It's okay," Abel reassured him, wrapping an arm around Frederick's waist and pulling him closer. "Let go, It's okay. Come for me, let me see how good this feels."

"_Mmmhh—_" Frederick let out a muffled sob into his gag, relaxing his trembling thighs and frantically rutting against Abel's hip, finishing hard with a series of soft gasps. He collapsed against the arm of the couch, breathless and still twitching.

"I'd like to leave this in for a while, what do you think, Doctor?" Abel traced Frederick's lower lip around the curve of the rubber gag, not needing an answer. 

"Mmm." Sleepy and sated, Frederick leaned into his touch, wondering whether it was realistic to hope for a matching collar.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
